


Stella Delapsa

by whitewolfgirl7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfgirl7/pseuds/whitewolfgirl7
Summary: "For it is said that anyone who eats the heart of a star not only will be healed of any injuries or sickness, they will also gain immortality."After learning Master Eraqus is dying from sickness with no man-made cure at hand, Terra seeks out the Stella Delapsa (Fallen Star) to save his life. He meets the star, Aqua, and as his fondness grows into a love he's never felt before, he is faced with the challenge of deciding whether to save his master's life or spare Aqua's.Terra is not the only one after Aqua's heart. Ventus and Vanitas, princes of a dying king, will do anything to prove their worth as the next heir, even if it means killing an innocent star, or each other. The ancient wizards who have survived from taking the hearts of previous stars (Xehanort, Ansem SOD, Xemnas, and Young Ansem) once again search for the new fallen star to prolong their lifespans.Terra strives to protect Aqua from these outside dangers, but the biggest danger of all may be himself.





	1. Acceptance of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Original concept by @hearoto (Twitter) inspired by Neil Gaiman's work, Stardust. As of this time I have not completed reading Stardust but the outline for the story is complete so it may not seem influenced by Stardust.

Eraqus was dying. At eighty-years-old his physique was no longer as sturdy. His strength was as half as powerful as it used to be. When he sparred in practice against his son, Terra, his muscles would ache in pain from simple movements. Even breathing had become labor. But that wasn’t all that signaled his life was nearing the end. 

His mind was also fading. He’d started forgetting little things, such as the steps to his morning routine. Eraqus would wake up in time—his body engraved that habit permanently—but he’d forget to prepare breakfast and respond with a blank stare at Terra when the young man inquired about their meal. Some days he’d forget to start the forge to begin his blacksmith duties. Instead, Terra would find Eraqus staring at the sky in a listless manner as he stood in the clearing where they secretly held their sword training. 

Eraqus would fail to respond to Terra’s repeated “master”. It was only until Terra voiced in a hesitant tone, “Father?” did he return to the present world from whatever other places his mind had wandered.

“What?” Eraqus snapped. He murmured an apology and repeated in a softened tone, “What is it, Terra?”

“The request made by your special patron . . .” Terra began. He didn’t voice the name of the patron. Eraqus knew right away who he meant. 

Despite word of his failing health, King Aquilo still privately commissioned Eraqus in gratitude for saving his life many years ago. Though he never once returned to the village where Eraqus lived to retrieve the swords he’d requested, he always sent one of his trusted men to thank Eraqus on his behalf. When General Silvius of King Aquilo’s army personally came to pick up the twin blades Eraqus made for the king’s two sons and confirmed the rumors about the king’s sickness, Eraqus could not deny the inevitable. Since he carried the same affliction as the king, and the general himself informed Eraqus it wouldn’t be long before the heir would be announced, so Eraqus knew death waited for him as well.

* * *

General Silvius, a burly man with short grey-streaked hair, nodded at Terra as the young man carried out the smaller blade commissions Eraqus tasked him that day. “Do you intend on leaving Terra your occupation?” he muttered.

There was no need. The clanging sounds of Terra’s forging muted the rest of his conversation with Eraqus from the young man’s ears. 

Eraqus nodded. “That is what I trained him for.”

The general raised an eyebrow. “And your other training? With the strength Terra displays I have no doubt you’ve prepared him to defend himself from enemies if needed.”

Eraqus mulled over what words he should say next. He wanted to ask how General Silvius knew about his and Terra’s sword training and wondered if it was so secret after all. Instead, he said, “In this part of the kingdom there are all kinds of dangerous creatures that threaten our peaceful way of life. I’ve merely made sure Terra can help the defenseless villagers when he needs to.”

“I’ll take that to mean you’re refusing his Majesty’s offer of sending Terra to join the Royal army.”

“The war is over, Sil-General Silvius.” Eraqus cast Terra a furtive glance. Terra was engrossed in his task and had not looked up once. Eraqus assumed he had not heard their words and continued. “Apart from the creatures that inhabit the darkest regions of the woods, and the occasional squabble from an ignorant traveler, we live in peace. I do not see a need to send off more young men to fight invisible battles.”

General Silvius smirked. “I think you mean you don’t see a need to send your only son off.” He glanced at Terra. “Even though he is not your real son.”

Anyone who saw Eraqus and Terra recognized right away they could not be related by blood. Though both stood tall with broad shoulders, Eraqus’s complexion was warm ivory, his skin scarred from the battles of his youth. In contrast, Terra’s smooth face was a medium tan with rosy undertones. Eraqus’s eyes looked like the kind of pewter grey that filled cloudy skies while Terra’s sparkled a sapphire blue. Terra did not receive his deep brown locks from Eraqus whose own hair was black streaked with grey. Not even Eraqus knew whose looks Terra carried. The brunette’s appearance captured the attention of every young maiden from their village and the neighboring ones. When Eraqus had found Terra, he was merely a small child seeking shelter from a heavy storm in a small cave. The closest village’s inhabitants had been slaughtered by dark, grotesque creatures whose origins were unknown. 

Eraqus and leaned in closer towards the general. “Terra is my son,” he said firmly. “We’re not nobility so blood ties are inconsequential.” 

The smirk wiped clean from the general’s face. He nodded in a more respectful manner. “True. Men like us don’t need special blood to make our mark on the world.” 

General Silvius drew away from Eraqus and approached Terra who was still carrying out his daily duties. Eraqus left them to their chatter. The general shared news from the kingdom capital to Terra. As much as Eraqus would have liked to interrupt the general’s tales that captivated Terra and added to his desire to explore the outside world, Eraqus knew it wouldn’t have done anything. Terra would only have snuck out of their home to find the local tavern the general frequented during his brief stay and ask for tales of his past journeys and war experience. 

Nevertheless, Eraqus frowned at the glow in Terra’s eyes that reminded him of his younger self, one who had sought excitement and adventure, only to meet blood, pain, and the death of those he cared for. Eraqus recognized Terra wasn’t a child anymore, but a young man who soon would be making decisions about his future, one that might not include Eraqus.

* * *

Terra’s body stilled. “W-what did you say?” he spoke with a wide-eyed gaze.

General Silvius placeda firm grip on Terra’s shoulder and hushed him silent. From their back corner in the village’s only tavern, he quickly glanced around to confirm no one else had overheard them. The establishment’s usual drunken but lively customers paid him no more attention than they usually did to travelers once greetings and trades of items were exchanged. To them, the general was simply a fellow blacksmith brethren to Eraqus who had visited from a distant town years after they left their guild. None except Eraqus and Terra knew his true identity. 

Evening had arrived and Terra had waited until Master Eraqus fell asleep before he left their abode and found the general at his usual visitation, asking for stories the general would not tell while Eraqus was around to hear. However, this night the news General Silvius shared with Terra cast a shadow on his anticipation for tales of battle and adventure. It was an evening, Terra recalled years later, that would mark a change in his course of life.

The general turned back to Terra. “From what you have told me and my experience, I can tell that Eraqus’s health is failing. The affliction he faces,” he lowered his voice to a whisper only Terra could hear, “is the same as King Aquilo’s. It’s not the first time I’ve encountered this disease. Many who fought the previous war have suffered from similar symptoms and survived, but in combination with their age, the king and Eraqus might not have the strength to live.”

Terra swallowed the lump in his throat. “Then, Master Eraqus . . . he’s going to die?” His breath caught as he voiced the words. He placed his own hand on the general’s sleeve and tugged it. “Is there nothing that can be done? What kind of treatment has the king received? Could my master receive the same?” 

General Silvius sighed and shook his head. “The royal doctor has tried everything but no success. Even if he managed to create a treatment, and although the king himself would gladly accept Eraqus to his palace to be treated alongside him, the journey would be too much for your master. He would not survive the journey.” He paused. “Nor would he wish to travel. I’ve known your master for decades and I recognize the look in his eyes. He’s accepted his fate.” 

Terra shuddered in disbelief, his mind blank of any thought except, _Why?_ His hand gripping the general’s sleeve slowly fell to his side. 

General Silvius read the despair in the young man’s eyes and squeezed his shoulder. “You should spend every moment you can with him until the time comes. You may not think it, but Eraqus considers you his beloved son.”

Terra shook his head. “He doesn’t like it when I call him ‘father’ on accident. He’s always strict with my training and has never even let me travel outside of this village.” 

Even though Terra was pained as he thought about his master’s inevitable death, he still bore resentment towards the man who raised him. Throughout his life he tried to prove himself a dutiful son, one to make Eraqus proud. But no matter how well he excelled in his swordsmithing duties or faired well in their secret sword training, Eraqus refused to send Terra off to join King Aquilo’s army and fight for their kingdom. No, Eraqus always wanted Terra within arm’s reach and was strict in his teachings. Terra’s mind battled with the conflicted feelings of filial love for his mentor and bitterness against the restrictions Eraqus had placed while Terra grew under his care. 

In the end, his fear of losing the closest person next to him won and he looked at the general, feeling helpless. “But, he is still a man I respect, the only real family I have. Sir, is there really no way to help Master Eraqus? Anything at all?”

The general hesitated. For a moment, even though he knew Terra and his friend Eraqus were physically different, he saw a resemblance in his forlorn expression. It was the same look Eraqus had worn when General Silvius and he passed through a stricken village whose people had suffered monster attacks and lost their hearts to the creatures. Eraqus had held on to the hope that if the army slew the wicked beasts, the hearts would return to their owners and the villagers would live. Unfortunately, the monsters had vanished and the people could not be saved but for months until the last war ended Eraqus still held onto the hope that there was a way to save the victims. 

Now, as he met a similar expression in Terra’s eyes, General Silvius recalled some words he heard years ago. They came from a small, wiry woman he encountered in the capital streets who offered to read his fortune. The general wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural, but after facing off strange dark creatures for years and surviving the aftermath, he began to wonder if perhaps the tale that woman had told him might hold some truth.

“Have you heard the stories of the Stella Delapsa?” he began.

Terra’s eyebrows knitted together and he stood from his seat. “I think I’ve heard enough stories tonight. I should head back,” he said stiffly and turned to leave.

“Wait.” The general held onto Terra’s shoulder. “This might be a way, perhaps the only way to help Eraqus.” 

Terra froze for a moment, then returned to his seat. “Hurry. I need to return before the master notices I’m gone.”

General Silvius nodded. He waved at a barmaid to collect his drink and tried not to laugh as she gaped at Terra a little too longer than necessary. Terra didn’t even notice her, nor even look in her direction when she offered him a free drink. He simply waved her away, focusing on the general with an expectant expression.

“Off you go,” General Silvius said to the barmaid. “The words I have to share are between men only.” He didn’t miss the dagger eyes she gave him as she walked away.

The general turned to Terra. “Not to your interest?” he joked.

Terra raised an eyebrow. “I just asked you to hurry and tell your story. Of course, I’m interested.”

_I didn’t mean that._ General Silvius sighed inwardly and shook his head. “Never mind. Very well, listen carefully and don’t interrupt me. I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Terra nodded. 

General Silvius attempted to tell the tale the old woman had shared with him but without the mystical manner in which she did it. Since it was not story from his adventures, he didn’t know which words to emphasize and when to change his voice to match the mood of the tale. All he could do was repeat the words. 

“Stella Delapsa, or Fallen Stars, are as their names tell. Normally they are magical people who inhabit the night skies and watch over us mortals throughout the ages. Once they lived among us until their people faced a large threat that took their lives: humans. For it is said that anyone who eats the heart of a star not only will be healed of any injuries or sickness, they will also gain immortality.” The general leaned in closer. “Eternal life for a mortal at the loss of an immortal’s. In the ancient past, humans would seek out and hunt these enchanting creatures. It is told that the earliest beings that accomplished eating the heart of a star became magical in some way themselves. The became known as wizards, magicians, sorcerers and the like. In order to prevent their entire race from being killed, the Stella people traveled to the skies. From time to time stars becomes lost and fall to our earth. As to why no one really knows. The fallen stars take on human form and live among us in secret unless they are killed when their hearts are devoured. Those that escape their death return to the sky.” General Silvius leaned back and sighed. “Not the usual story like the ones I’ve shared with you, right?”

Terra grunted in affirmation. “I don’t really care for fairy tales. Is this one even true?” He rubbed his temples. “That’s it? If I want to help Master Eraqus, I have to kill a star and bring back its heart for him to eat?” 

The general noted the disappointment in his eyes. “I’m sorry there is not much else I can help you with,” he said. “That is all I can offer. What you do with that information is up to you.” 

This time General Silvius rose from his seat. He let out a groan. “I wish I could stay here longer to keep an eye on Eraqus.” He leaned closer to Terra and added in a murmur, “I leave tomorrow morning and return to the capital. It won’t be long before the current king departs from this world. I must hear his final instructions before the new king is crowned. Terra,” he paused.

Terra tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

General Silvius reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a small metal object. The top half resembled the letter “w”. Attached to it was a shape resembling a four-sided star, the longest side hanging from the bottom. “Take this. It was an emblem forged by your master to me years ago. The king received a similar gift. When Eraqus is no longer with you, and you are not sure what path to take, travel to the capital and present this to the castle gate guards. If you wish to join the king’s army, I will wait for your response, regardless of who takes the throne after King Aquilo is gone.” He patted Terra’s head. “You’ll make a fine soldier, especially if you were trained in sword fighting by Eraqus himself.” 

“How did you know that?” Terra asked.

The general smiled. “Your Master might have protected you from the dangers of the outside world, but he wouldn’t want you to be defenseless either. Despite what he tells you and what he said to me, I like to believe eventually he would have allowed you to make your own decisions. Especially if they involve wielding a blade. Take care. May your heart be your guiding key.” 

After General Silvius departed for his room in the tavern’s upper floors, Terra spent a few minutes alone looking at the strange emblem in his hand. He stroked the smooth surface as a multitude of thoughts ran throughout his mind. Not one to dwell on thinking too much, he felt overwhelmed by the choices that were suddenly presented before him. He didn’t want to think that his master would die soon and what he would do after. Even though the general’s offer was the dream he always sought, his worry over Master Eraqus’s condition dampened the dream.

_I don’t want things to end like this. I have to try something, anything, to save Master Eraqus._

Terra rushed home and tried to get some sleep before dawn broke. In his dreams, he was flooded with images of his master’s last days and he became surrounded in darkness. However, a blue light appeared in front of him and start drawing him near. Just as he reached out to touch the light, he woke and was greeted by the warm rays of sunlight.

_Maybe I do need to go chasing after fairy tales. I need a miracle to save my father._


	2. Two Princes

_Vanitas tricked me. Again._ Prince Ventus of the Cor Kingdom rushed down the lengthy, ornate hallways of the palace like a gust of wind. He didn’t want to think about the scolding he would receive from the royal tutor when he arrived late for his lessons. He even felt disapproving gazes from the previous monarchs’ portraits staring down at him that hung on the palace’s stone walls.

Gasping for breath, Ventus arrived at the door to the library guarded by two armored men who greeted the prince with smirks.

“Anthony . . . Cato,” Ventus said in between breaths. “Sorry I’m late.”

The younger-looking guard with cropped wheat-colored hair, Anthony, spoke first. “Prince Vanitas arrived not too long ago. Sir Julian as well. He didn’t look too pleased, Ven.”

Cato, the second guard, elbowed Anthony’s arm. He was a middle-aged man with a five o’clock shadow dotting his chin and lines of fatigue surrounding his eyes. “Your Highness,” he hissed. Anthony corrected himself and bowed.

Ventus waved off his apology. “Vanitas asked me to play hide-and-seek with him this morning. I must have waited hours before one of the maids found me. She said she saw Vanitas heading here,” he grumbled. “He probably never intended to look for me.”

The two guards chuckled but stopped when Ventus shot them an annoyed look. Cato cleared his throat. “Best hurry along, yer Highness.”

Ventus sighed. “I hope Sir Julian doesn’t tell father.” He didn’t notice the shadows crossing the guards’ faces at the mention of the king as they opened the library’s double doors. 

Ventus stepped inside and reluctantly made his way among the stacks of old tomes. The library was a modest size despite it being two levels. Every book inside was part of the royal family’s—mostly the kings’—private collection. The room contained not only bounded volumes, but scrolls, maps, and historical relics that weren’t kept in the treasury. Sometimes during Ventus’s free time, he would drop by the room to search for books that contained drawings and paintings of battles from the past, such as those from the Crepescule Wars that ended when his father, King Aquilo became ruler of the Cor Kingdom. He gingerly brushed the books’ leather spines while quietly approaching the center of the welcoming room where he knew his brother and tutor would be waiting. 

“Your Highness. I’m glad you have made the effort to join us today.” Sir Julian’s calm voice carried a subtle hint of irritation. The reed-thin elderly man didn’t look up when Ventus arrived, instead focusing on the large book placed on the pedestal before him. 

Ventus’s stomach recoiled. “Sir Julian, I—”

The Royal tutor pointed to an empty chair adjoining a small desk. “Have a seat. Perhaps your brother will be kind enough to tell you what we are learning today.”

“Hello, brother.” Vanitas smirked as Ventus slid into his seat. “Did you get lost again?”

Ventus didn’t miss the mocking tone in his brother’s voice. He leaned in and whispered, “Why did you leave me behind? You said you would find me in ten minutes.”

“Prince Ventus.” Sir Julian, still bent over the weathered volume, tsked. “Recite for me the terms of the agreement from the treaty King Aquilo organized with the kingdom’s neighboring allies.”

Immediately, Ventus shot up and responded in a succinct manner, his voice ringing clear in the library. Sir Julian nodded in approval. “Thankfully, Your Highness has been paying attention in your studies. Please make an effort to show up at least ten minutes prior to the start of your next lessons.”

Ventus bobbed his head, his face reddening. Vanitas snorted in response until the Royal tutor swiveled in his direction. “As for yourself, Prince Vanitas, I hope you put as much effort into your own studies as you do in intentionally delaying your brother from arriving to his lessons on time.”

Vanita’s face dropped, forming a frown. “Yes, sir,” he said through gritted teeth.

Sir Julian sighed. “The two of you are definitely the king’s sons, though Prince Ventus resembles the late queen while Prince Vanitas takes on the king’s visage.” 

Ventus and Vanitas exchanged bored glances. _Not this again._ Ventus thought. _He’s going to spend half of his lecture comparing Vanitas and me. He’s been doing it a lot lately._ To strangers, the two princes looked nothing like brothers. Ventus’s hair was bright like the wild yellow dandelions that dotted the fields surrounding the summer palace he and Vanitas would frequently visit during their childhood. His eyes reflected the same light blue as the summer sky, adding to his joyful appearance. In contrast, Vanitas’s longer, darker locks blended in with the night skies and gave him a serious air. It only took one glance at his golden eyes that gleamed with mischief to show he was anything but serious. Only those that watched the two boys grow up together noticed the similarities, such as their hardened jawline when the two were being stubborn and rebellious. 

Sir Julian, completely derailed from their morning lesson, went on to describe in the detail the responsibilities the princes would carry once they reached their coming of age. The ceremony was months away and the cause of excitement that radiated throughout the capital. Ventus and Vanitas both looked forward but also dreaded the upcoming event. Not only would it be a celebration for their transition into adulthood, but it would also be a turning point in the Cor Kingdom’s history. King Aquilo had announced he would be declaring one of the two as the crown prince, the next in line for the throne. The two brothers hadn’t seen the king in person for several weeks, due to the preparations being made, and neither had any clue as to who the king might choose. 

As the Royal Tutor rattled on about the significance of the coming of age ceremony and proceeded to expand more on its history, Ventus’s mind started wandering. _Father will probably make Vanitas the next king. Even though he teases me and sometimes treats me like a child, he seems more capable of leading the kingdom’s army to defend against any enemies we might have. Even our palace guards treat him more as an adult than they treat me. I’m better off being a royal diplomat than leading a kingdom._

Ventus couldn’t read his brother’s mind. However, seeing the stern expression on Vanitas’s face confirmed Vanitas probably agreed he’d make a better king than Ventus. _Even in our sword training, Vanitas is always the faster one and relentless in his offensive attacks._

Just as Sir Julian finally returned to start their official lessons, the young guard Anthony burst into the library and ran to their table. 

“Pardon my intrusion,” he said. “But His Majesty requests the presence of the princes in his bedroom.”

* * *

Ventus noted right away something was wrong when he stepped into the lavish bedroom. He felt as if a wave of unpleasantness washed across his body and he heard the distinct sound of coughing coming from the corner where the king’s bed was placed. The Royal doctor, Sir Hector, bowed to the two as they approached. “Not too close, your Highnesses. I do not wish for you to receive what ails His Majesty.”

Ventus cried out when he saw the withered form of the man in bed. Ignoring the doctor’s warning, he rushed to the king’s bedside. “Father!”

Vanitas pulled him back. “Listen to the doctor,” he muttered in Ventus’s ear. “You look ridiculous.” However, his brow furrowed with what Ventus took to be concern as he eyed the resting form of the king. “Is that really you . . . father?”

“Ventus. Vanitas,” King Aquilo spoke in a trembling voice. “It seems like ages since I have seen you two. How are your studies progressing?”

Sir Hector cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, if I may interrupt.”

“You may, Sir Hector.”

“I suggest rest as soon as possible to prepare for this evening’s cleansing.”

Ventus turned to the doctor. “Cleansing? What’s that?”

The royal doctor averted his gaze. “Just some simple blood withdrawing with our stock of leeches. It will help alleviate some of the king’s pain.” 

Ventus’s eyes widened. Even Vanitas raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Leeches?” Ventus blurted out. 

“Sir Hector.” King Aquilo beckoned to the doctor who shuffled to his side. “I wish to speak with my two sons alone for a moment. Then I will take my rest.”

The doctor pressed his lips together but bowed and left the room.

“I do not have long, my sons, but there is something I must tell you before I lose the chance.” King Aquilo motioned to Ventus and Vanitas to approach. 

Vanitas interrupted. “Why did you not inform us you are sick? What is going on?” 

“I no longer speak as your father, but as your king and command you to be silent,” King Aquilo spoke, his voice briefly sounding authoritative.

Vanitas flinched and did not reply. 

“I have been struck with a sickness that even Sir Julian cannot identify . . . nor cure. He estimates I only have months left to live,” King Aquilo said in a grave voice. “My time to rule will soon come to an end.”

Ventus opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His body felt frozen where he stood as he tried to process the king’s news. A wrinkled brow formed between Vanitas’s eyes and he clenched his hands into fists. 

The king continued. “Before this illness struck I thought sure of my choice for the next King of Cor. However,” his words were interrupted by a hacking cough. Ventus immediately helped the struggling ruler sit up in his bed. “I have come across a better way to determine which of you is truly worthy of being the heir. A way that will show me your loyalty to the kingdom and your strength to match. If done well, I believe it will also cure me of this sickness once and for all.”

King Aquilo paused to take several long breaths and the two brothers waited in silent anticipation. 

“Sir Julian has told you the Stella Delapsa tale, has he not?” He waited until Ventus ventured forth to reply.

“Yes, fa-your Majesty. When we were children, it was one of the first things he taught us.”

King Aquilo nodded. “Very good. Then I don’t need to repeat myself. Well, I have sources that informed me that the tale is not such a myth as believed. There have been strange things occurring in parts of the kingdom, such as an unusual decrease in the dark monsters that threaten the borders of Cor, the few that remain from the war. That activity was not done by my soldiers, but by something else. Along with the monsters being destroyed, there have been reports of miracles among the peasants. Miracles that are normally attributed to the presence of a Star on our earth. Ventus. Vanitas.” He turned to the two brothers and met their questioning gazes with a firm one. 

The two princes nodded and waited.

“I task you with this: prove to me your worth as the next king. Find the stella delapsa and bring me its heart so I may be healed. The one who succeeds will be crowned King of Cor.”

“The heart?” Ventus whispered. “So, you want us to . . . kill someone?”

“You won’t be killing a person, but another form of monster that pretends to be human. They are just as bad, if not worse, than the dark ones that I fought against in the war. Unlike the dark ones, they purposely deceive to make you believe they have morals and deserve to exist among us,” the king replied. “You two must hurry. Do not tell anyone outside this room. The only exception will be General Silvius. He should arrive within the next few days and I will inform him to help you two proceed with your task. Do not let me die like this. I wish to live to see who will succeed me.”

King Aquilo burst into another fit of coughing that prompted Ventus to call Sir Hector back inside the room. The doctor quickly waved the princes away. Once Ventus and Vanitas were out of the guards’ earshot they turned to each other.

Ventus spoke first. “Vanitas. I don’t care which one of us becomes king but we have to save father.”

Vanitas didn’t reply at first until Ventus prompted him. “Leave the star killing to me. If you help me look for it, it will be faster and we will be able to heal him sooner.”

Ventus sighed in relief. “Thank you. I’m not sure I would know what to do when the time arrives to retrieve the star’s heart. I will act as your support in case the monster tries to hurt you. And I will be at your side when you rule the kingdom.”

Vanitas nodded and turned away. “I am glad I have your support. Now we just wait for the general’s return. I’m heading to the training fields for more sparring practice. You do what you want until then. Just be ready for when we must leave to search for the star.”

“I will,” Ventus replied and headed back to the library, where he hoped he could find more information about the stella delapsa beyond the tale he heard as a child.

If Ventus had quickly glanced behind he would have noticed the sneer that dawned on Vanitas’s face as the former turned around the hallway corner. If he had stopped to listen he might have heard Vanitas’s cold-sounding words. “This kingdom only needs one of us to rule. I don’t need your pitiful support . . . brother.”


	3. Departure

Terra stood still in a defensive stance and gripped his sword steadily. He eyed Master Eraqus, waiting for an opening when he could attack. Sweat beaded down his tawny-beige skin, only to quickly vanish with the cool breeze that blew by. The sun was beginning to set behind the distant trees. Its warm light that filtered through the clearing dimmed minute by minute. Terra hoped to win one more attack point before dinnertime. 

He was initially concerned about Master Eraqus’s health, especially after hearing General Silvius’s words last night. He tried to think of an excuse to put off his sparring session with the master. However, Terra usually pleaded for extra training. If he suggested to put it off he might arouse suspicion from Eraqus. Instead, Terra opted to go easier in his attacks against the master in his attacks. He quickly realized his mistake. Master Eraqus was still relentless in his own moves and did not seem weakened in any manner. 

_Is Master Eraqus really as sick as the general said? I barely dodged his last attack! He’s still as fast and powerful as ever. Maybe I’m still too weak._

Terra barely had a few moments to catch up on his ragged breathing before Master Eraqus made his next move. The older man slid forward at a speed Terra could not match and his blade vanished. Terra slid back, preparing to defend against the sword he searched for with his flickering eyes. _There._ The last remaining bit of sunlight struck the smooth blade, reflecting a glint that Terra caught out of the corner of his eye. Master Eraqus’s sword loomed above. Terra knew the Master wouldn’t strike him with the actual blade, but still his body trembled in slight fear at the sharp edge that grinned at him. 

_Move! Now!_ Terra swiftly rolled away from the sword’s path and leaped to his feet. He expected to the sword to strike where he had just stood, similar to previous training sessions. The sword did fall, but this time it was different. 

Master Eraqus groaned as he dropped his sword and he fell to the ground. He tried to stand but his knees buckled and his body swayed forward again.

“Master!” Terra rushed to catch him before he fell on top of the blade that lay close by. “Are you all right?”

Master Eraqus spoke with slurred speech. “Take me . . . to Evander.” The village doctor’s home wasn’t far from their own cottage but Terra wasn’t sure his master would be able to walk the distance.

Terra’s eyebrow furrowed. “No. Let me carry you to your bed and bring the doctor here instead. ” His voice came out in a half-stern, half-trembling voice. 

The master sighed and slowly bobbed his head. 

Despite the fatigue spreading throughout his body, Terra put as much as strength as he could to lift his master to his back and bear the weight as he headed back to the cottage. Once he assisted the master into his bed, Terra bolted out of their home. He tore down the dirt road to the doctor’s dwelling, cursing himself for not being as fast as he wished he could be. _Master. Please hold on._

Thankfully, Doctor Evander answered the door to Terra’s frantic pounding. One look at Terra’s stricken face along with his grave voice muttering “Master Eraqus” spurred the doctor to move. He quickly grabbed his medical equipment and rushed to the cottage behind Terra.

Master Eraqus tried to sit up from his bed when they arrived, only to be gently pushed back by the doctor. “No sudden movements.” He turned to Terra who could only watch helplessly. “Tell me what happened.”

* * *

Terra leaned against the outside wall of his home and gazed at the star-lit sky and crescent moon. Once the doctor started attending Master Eraqus he found it hard to watch him in his current weakened state. He slipped outside to gather his thoughts. He also didn’t want the master to see the tears that started forming under his eyes. Now he was berating himself for being so cowardly. _I should head back inside. What if he’s gotten worse and . . ._ Terra shook his head. He didn’t want to dwell on that thought.

Terra heard the cottage door creak and saw Doctor Evander step outside. His expression was smooth and emotionless as the older man ran a hand through thinning hair. The motion made Terra more nervous. “Apart from the few bruises he received when he fell, he suffered from no other physical injuries. He’s resting now.” The doctor’s blank face cracked to reveal a puzzled look. “Terra. I’ve known Eraqus for years and he’s always been the picture of perfect health. He rarely suffered from even the most minor of colds and sickness the other villagers received. But this time . . .”

 _Here it comes._ Terra’s heart pounded heavily as he waited to hear the doctor’s news, news he already knew and plagued his mind.

Doctor Evander stared directly into Terra’s eyes. “He’s dying, Terra. And I don’t know the cause.”

The general saying it was one thing, but once Doctor Evander voiced the words, Terra could now only accept it as truth. His shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. 

The doctor continued. “I may not know what is ailing Eraqus, but I know it is something beyond my ability to treat. Also, considering his age, any treatment might do him worse than good. The best that can be done is to maintain his strength by providing food, water, and rest. Give him the best comfort as possible before . . . you already knew this, didn’t you?”

Terra averted his gaze from the doctor’s inquisitive one. _What should I say? Should I tell him everything General Silvius told me?_ Terra needed someone else to confide in about the master’s sickness and the possibility of a cure.

Doctor Evander pressed his lips before he continued. “Terra, I’ve known you since Eraqus first brought you to this village. Don’t try hiding anything from me. Tell me what you know.”

Without revealing the general’s identity, Terra shared with the doctor what he was told. He made it sound like the visitor who came from the capital merely shared rumors he heard about the King’s illness, one that had similar symptoms as Master Eraqus’s sickness. Doctor Evander frowned when Terra talked about the stella delapsa story the general shared but said nothing. He waited patiently until Terra finished speaking.

Then, he spoke in a whisper “Are you thinking of searching for the fallen star?”

Terra bit his lip. “You don’t think the story is true. I’m not sure I believe in it either but—”

“I never said that,” Doctor Evander interrupted. 

Terra’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “What?”

“Just because I’m a doctor does not mean I will push aside traditional forms of treatment. In case you ever wondered, the reason I ended up in this village is because I was seeking out such forms among the common folk throughout the kingdom. I may be a man of science, but I have found that sometimes science is simply another form of magic that dwells among us.” A faint smile spread on the doctor’s lips. 

“So, you’re saying that the story about the stella delapsa might be true?” Terra’s heart thudded in anticipation. 

The doctor shrugged. “I don’t know whether or not it is true. But I won’t rule out the possibility of their existence.” He turned to face the cottage interior in the direction of Eraqus’s room before looking back at Terra. “After all, the dark creatures that our kingdom warred against and still continue to fight—though on a much smaller scale—are a type of magic. I’ve once seen the things they could do, from a safe distance of course. Who is to say there aren’t other beings with magic that can be used to heal wounds and sickness that can’t be treated by normal means?” He cocked his head and waited for Terra’s response.

Terra clenched his hands. His mind whirred from what the doctor told him, but one thought stood out among all the others. “Even if there is the smallest chance that these living stars exist, I want to find one. I must save Master Eraqus’s life.”

The doctor nodded. “According to the tale, the creature’s heart must be devoured in order to receive its healing properties . . . and immortal life. You realize you will have to kill such a creature in order to retrieve its heart, correct?”

“I’ve never killed anyone before,” Terra mumbled. He had trouble imagining what that would be like, especially since most of the training he did with Master Eraqus involved him defending himself from attacks instead of using them. The master never allowed him the chance to practice offensive moves during their sparring sessions. 

Doctor Evander chuckled. “Of course not. After being rescued from the faraway village that was lost to darkness, you’ve been kept here under your Master’s protection and within the safe boundaries of this valley. The dark creatures rarely visit here, unwilling to cross the mountains that surround this area, so you wouldn’t have had to fight them, much less destroy them. The only other place this safe is the capital. However,” his voice carried a serious tone, “If you decide to depart this place and seek out the star, you will most likely run into the dark creatures. Then, you’ll have to get rid of them or die in the middle of your journey. Nonetheless, they should be good preparation before you find the star whose life you must take to save your master’s. Remember this: the stella delapsa are also terrible creatures and just as dark, even though they existed before the dark creatures we’re familiar with came into being.” 

Terra nodded slowly. “So, if I take the life of one, it would be the same as protecting others from the dark creatures that attack innocent people?”

“Correct. Not only would you be helping your master, but you would prevent the deaths of other people that could run into the star.” The doctor’s serious air vanished, replaced by something lighter. He smiled. “I’ve heard from the wind that you’ve always wanted to join the king’s army. Don’t deny it. What young man in this village doesn’t want to? Although it’s been years since they’ve sent a recruiter down here, I’m sure that if you find and kill a stella delapsa, the news of your achievement will spread all throughout the kingdom and reach the capital. Perhaps you can even save part of the star’s heart to deliver to the king himself to heal him. That would guarantee you a high rank in the army.”

“But Master Eraqus forbids me joining. I haven’t been able to convince him,” Terra said with a frown.

“I’m sure he’ll change his mind if you save his life. Even more so if the royal family hears of your feats and orders you to join the king’s men,” Doctor Evander said. 

_Well, never mind about the army._ Terra’s mind was finally set. _What’s important now is figuring out where to start looking for this star. I don’t have much time and I don’t know how long this search might take me. But I have to try._

He looked at the doctor straight in the eyes. “I need to leave as soon as possible. Doctor, I know I’m asking much, but could you please watch over Master Eraqus while I’m away? You are the only one I can trust to give him the best care.”

The doctor’s smile widened. “I’m honored you trust me that much. You don’t need to worry. I have an extra bed in my home where he can stay while you are on your mission. I suggest leaving early tomorrow morning before he wakes. He might object to your departure but if you are gone before he realizes it, he won’t be able to do much. I will reason with Eraqus and reassure him of your intentions.” 

Terra bowed. “Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this.”

“Rest now. You look like you’re about to fall over yourself. Did you and Eraqus overwork yourselves at the smith?”

Terra laughed. It wasn’t as warm as his usual one, since his mind was still worried about his master. However, it was enough. “Something like that.” 

* * *

That evening, Doctor Evander left Eraqus to rest at his cottage, promising Terra he would take him to his home the following morning. The doctor sauntered on the dirt path back to his home, admiring the starry-lit sky. His steps were noiseless as he arrived at his door. Upon entering the shadowed house he was greeted by visitors. 

A low voice called out in the dark interior of the home. “Has the young man decided, Xehanort?” 

A light flickered on to illuminate the room the doctor stepped into. Slowly, the image of a middle-aged man with thinning hair, round ears, and clear eyes rippled. It transformed into one of a brown-skinned, bald, elderly man sporting a goatee with pointed ears and gleaming golden eyes. The no-longer doctor named Xehanort smiled, his visage appearing twisted by the ghostly green light he emitted from his upturned palm. 

“Of course. The decision was made easy thanks to that general who told him about the stella delapsa. He had some doubts, but didn’t take too long to decide thanks to my prompting.”

“What a simple boy,” the voice replied. Xehanort snapped the fingers of his free hand and the fire in his other one floated into the air, growing slightly until it illuminated everyone present. 

The man the voice belonged to bore a resemblance to Xehanort in facial structure and eye color but he looked to be in his thirtieth year. His moonlight-colored hair slicked back from a widow’s peak and ended in three triangular points. The rest hung straight behind him. The man turned to another who sat next to him. “Wouldn’t you agree, Xemnas?”

“Indeed, Ansem,” a velvety deep voice replied. The owner resembled much of Ansem but silver bangs sprouted from his widow’s peak and parted to the side. His remaining locks were either spiked at the ends or spilled over his shoulders in a messy manner. “This time we have someone to do the work for us of capturing the star. The stella delapsa will expect us after her, but not him.”

A third unknown voice, carrying a hint of a sneer, spoke next. “And how will we deal with this Terra once his task is complete?” The other three turned to the speaker. He looked like a combination of Ansem and Xemnas with side bangs and hair slicked back. He was also clearly the youngest of the group. His jaw did not look as defined and his ears were large in proportion to his face. “Should we kill him and absorb his mana? He has a small amount but perhaps his strength and vigor will serve us some use.”

Xehanort shook his head. “No, I have another plan for him, Young Ansem. I am starting my plan of searching for other vessels, just like the three of you.”

“Except we’re not just vessels,” Young Ansem replied. He glanced at the other two men and grinned. “Well, at least I am not.”

Ansem and Xehanort gave the Young Ansem a flat stare but Xehanort merely chuckled. “Of course. Well, this Terra isn’t our only option. I have two others in mind as well who should be setting off soon to seek after the star.”

“You speak of the two princes of Cor,” Xemnas said.

“Who else would he speak of?” Ansem added.

Xehanort nodded. “One of them is more susceptible to the dark so he might prove easier to use, but the other . . . well, the least he can do is serve as our mindless puppet once our goal is accomplished. Should they capture and destroy the star before Terra we must be ready to intercept before they return to the king and heal him.” 

Ansem cleared his throat. “It should be easy for one of us to take over the king’s advisor role and snatch the throne once the king is dead and the princes are under our control.”

“Then, I leave that task to you, Seeker of Darkness. Young Ansem will continue his duty of bringing in more dark creatures to this realm,” Xehanort said. He turned to Xemnas. “Continue to seek more vessels I can use.”

Xemnas nodded slowly. “What will you do?”

Xehanort’s smile widened. “What I’ve always been doing. Playing my game of chess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time. However, I've been working on an original novel for a few years so I've still been writing and hopefully improved since my early fanfiction days. I don't expect this to be a short story because I'm now used to writing longer works, but I'm not sure how many chapters it will run. I plan to write the next few chapters and then post them once a week to give me time to write the sequential ones. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read! You can always find me crying over KH and musings on Twitter @whitewolfgirl7 :)


End file.
